


You Just Gotta Go With the Flow

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Damara get a little...busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Gotta Go With the Flow

DAMARA: Cronus!

CRONUS: man you knowv wvhat dam

DAMARA: What?

CRONUS: i dont care wvhat crazy reason you got for gettin kitted out like this

CRONUS: its fuckin made my day

DAMARA: Really?

CRONUS: there is not a single thing about you in a servwvants get up that i dont like

CRONUS: but hey wvhered your trademark sexy accent go?

DAMARA: You can't hear it? You probably didn't know it but I speak English.

CRONUS: man wvhat evwven is english?

CRONUS: wvhatevwver it wvorks for you

DAMARA: Does it now?

CRONUS: lady just about evwveryfin wvorks for you

DAMARA: You don't say?

CRONUS: fuckin a i do say

DAMARA: Cronus are you trying to be poetic?

CRONUS: nah girl im tryin to be in your adorably short skirt

DAMARA: *she shakes her bottom* It is pretty short isn't it?

CRONUS: *bites his lowver lip and grins*

CRONUS: just right actually

CRONUS: maybe i oughta take a closer look though

DAMARA: You don't think it's too revealing do you?

DAMARA: I don't want to offend anyone.

CRONUS: on you there aint no such thing

CRONUS: you could wvalk around in nothin but those hair sticks and a smile and youd nevwver hear me complainin

DAMARA: *she giggles, moving closer to him* What about this top though? Does it show my rumble spheres too much?

CRONUS: actually doll

CRONUS: i dont think it showvs em off enough

CRONUS: *hooks a finger under the neckline and grins, pulling it dowvn a little until her nipples are exposed*

CRONUS: perfect

DAMARA: *she chuckles and looks at him through her eyelashes* You like that?

CRONUS: *tips her chin up and places a hand on her ass, rubbing her panties under her skirt*

CRONUS: you bet i do swveet cheeks

DAMARA: *she wraps her arms around his neck* I'm glad someone does.

CRONUS: *givwves her butt a little spank before pulling her close to him, grinning as he plants a kiss on her plump lips*

DAMARA: *she starts when he spanks her, letting out a little gasp before he kisses her*

CRONUS: hail to the king baby

DAMARA: So Cronus, what do you have planned for this evening?

CRONUS: *he slips his tongue betwveen those perfect lips, shamelessly fondling her rump as he pulls her close enough for her almost-naked breasts to squish against his chest*

CRONUS: thought thatd do for a good start...

DAMARA: Hmmm yeah. So far it's pretty nice.

CRONUS: wvell then

CRONUS: howv about wve go back to my place and think of some wvays you can "servwve" me miss maid?

DAMARA: Sounds good to me, your majesty.

CRONUS: *cronus keeps his hand firmly pressed to her rump as he leads her back to his respiteblock, and makes sure to keep her breasts in full vwviewv as wvell as they wvalk. they drawv a fewv stares and muttered expressions of disgust, as wvell as a shrill wvhistle blast blowving in the distance, but the sea-dwveller has nevwver been further from givwving a fuck.*

DAMARA: *she laughs at the stares and the whistles, walking proudly beside him*

CRONUS: *he pulls her in for another kiss wvhen they reach his doorstep, this time quite unabashedly groping her wvith both hands, flipping her skirt up for all to see as he buries his fingers in the soft, yielding flesh of her ass*

DAMARA: Mmmm *she moans a little into the kiss, gripping his neck with his hands to keep him close to her. After a time she pulls away breathlessly* So...are we going to go in or what?

CRONUS: yeah i figure wvevwve givwven these guys enough of a showv

CRONUS: *he opens the door and givwves her ass another little smack to usher her inside*

CRONUS: after you maid megido <3

DAMARA: *she moves into the hive, grabbing his hand and dragging him into another kiss as soon as they're inside*

CRONUS: *cronus slams the door behind them and hungrily returns the kiss, shovwving his tongue into her mouth and running his hands dowvn the curvwves of her body*

DAMARA: *Damara backs against the wall, kissing as deep as she can. Her hands find his ass, squeezing when he squeezes hers. She lifts up a leg, hooking it over his hip*

CRONUS: *cronus eagerly pushes her harder against the wvall, picking up her other leg and shovwving his hips forwvard so that he can feel his bulge pulsing against her crotch through his pants. his hands support her cushiony thighs, holding her up as he sucks hard on her hot, wvet tongue*

DAMARA: *she moans into the kiss, biting his lower lip for a moment before allowing her tongue to battle his. She can feel his bulge through his pants, and she wants it* Cronus...hnnng ahh...I want you.

CRONUS: feelings mutual you sexy beach... *cronus groans, grinding his hips against her before regaining his composure and grinning* ...but maybe i wvanna make you beg a little first

DAMARA: *she sighs a little, gripping his shoulders* Please Cronus, I'll do anything.

CRONUS: anything huh? *his smile wvidens, and he starts movwving his hips against her, teasing her by rubbing his bulge up against her panties* okay then

CRONUS: first of all be my matesprit

DAMARA: *she smiles, her eyebrow raising* Is that all you want?

CRONUS: oh not evwven close *his sharp teeth flash as he smiles*

DAMARA: What else then?

CRONUS: you wvake me up evwvery evwvening by getting those big red fuckable lips of yours around my bulge for at least a wveek

DAMARA: Alright.

CRONUS: you let me take you anytime and anywvhere... doesnt matter wvhose wvatchin

DAMARA: I can handle that too.

CRONUS: wvell then doll face just one more thing

CRONUS: you do evwvery little thing i say and keep right on callin me "your majesty"

CRONUS: i kinda liked that <3

DAMARA: Yes, your majesty.

CRONUS: then im yours babe

CRONUS: *he thrusts against her one more time before letting her dowvn, smiling* howv do you wvant it?

DAMARA: *she gasps, smiling at his question* Every way you can give it.

CRONUS: wvell then wved better get started

CRONUS: wvith an imagination dirty as mine this is gonna be a wvhile

DAMARA: Oh really?

CRONUS: you bet your gorgeous ass babe

CRONUS: nowv then... howv about wve start wvith a classic

CRONUS: get on your hands and knees

DAMARA: *she obeys, looking up at him with wide eyes and a smile*

CRONUS: *cronus unzips his trousers and pulls aside the front of his boxers, letting a long vwviolet tentacle coil out. it undulates and flexes in the wvarm air, already slick wvith lubricating slime by the time he takes hold of damara's horns and rubs it against her panties*

CRONUS: just about ready for a ride swveetheart?

DAMARA: Yes, your majesty!

CRONUS: pull your panties dowvn and let me havwve a look then

CRONUS: i wvant to keep a grip on these handlebars

DAMARA: *she lifts her legs, peeling down the damp panties. She looks up at him the best she can and smiles* Better?

CRONUS: much better doll

CRONUS: *cronus bends dowvn and kisses her on the top of her head, just betwveen her horns, his bulge pushing forwvard wvith the motion. its tip twvists into her nook, rubbing its inner wvalls as it slides in, inch by inch*

DAMARA: *a slow moan tumbles out of her mouth as he enters her, her hand reaching back to grip at his hip. She spreads her legs a little more, welcoming him to go deeper* Fuck...Cronus. More, your majesty!

CRONUS: you got it maid...

CRONUS: *cronus takes his time, letting his bulge movwve on its owvn, coiling and twvisting inside her until finally he can feel his thighs touching hers, her pillowvy ass cushioning them as he feels himself wvriggling in her pussy, smearing her inner wvalls wvith vwviolet as he pulls the pins from her hair and lets it fall dowvn*

DAMARA: *she feels her hair fall and she shakes it out, the black waves tumbling around her back and shoulders. His bulge fills her, moving around and rubbing against sensitive walls*

DAMARA: Oh my god...your majesty...

CRONUS: just gettin started babe

CRONUS: *he pulls back on her horns, arching her back and turning her head to his mouth so that he can kiss her again. it's a rough, almost cruel kiss, messy and forceful, his teeth scraping her lowver lip as his tongue plunges into her throat. and all the wvhile, his hips havwve just begun to movwve, slapping against her flesh as he fucks her.*

DAMARA: *she moves her hips a little, trying to get some friction* Please your majesty, I'm begging you.

CRONUS: wvell wvhen you ask so fuckin nicely howvs a guy to refuse?

CRONUS: *he takes her by the back of the neck nowv, pushing her back dowvn, her face pressed into the floor as he starts to slam into her in earnest, shovwving and bucking his hips wvith evwvery thrust, penetrating her wvith a fierceness he hasnt used so far. he reaches further inside her than before, his bulge lubricating its passage as he shovwves it in and out of her, growving harder as it fills wvith material, though still far from dispensing it*

DAMARA: *she screeched, her moans soon filling the room. Her hands scrabbled against the floor as he pounded away at her nook, the walls of it tightening and relaxing with every thrust. The harder his bulge became the louder her moans grew to be, and soon they were echoing back at them from the walls.* Cronus...hnnaaa fuck me please...your maj-majesty pleeease!

CRONUS: *cronus laughs a little breathlessly at the sounds hes making her make, though in truth his owvn grunts and groans of pleasure are starting to match her in vwvolume. he goes evwven faster, though, grabbing hold of her hips and yanking her to him so that he can ram into her nook wvith all the force his blood can muster, his hips smacking against her ass and thighs so hard wvith each thrust that he can see her skin starting to go red. he laughs a bit louder at that, sounding dowvnright triumphant as he fucks his newv mate.*

DAMARA: *with a steady flow of cries her nook tenses slowly, the tightness really driving her crazy. He's pounding into her so hard like she's never had it before, and she pounds at the floor with balled fists. Her ass feels like it's on fire from the redness, and she wants to hurt more*

DAMARA: Spank me! Fucking spank me like I'm in trouble. Cronus! Your majesty!

CRONUS: you are motherglubbin perfect swveetheart

CRONUS: *he leans back, lets go of her hips, and lays into her ass like her big round cheeks wvere bongo drums. evwvery smack louder than the last, all dealt vwviciously fast, making the flesh ripple and sting, heating up under his fingers evwvery time he takes a break betwveen smacks to grope her, spread her, roll her cheeks under his fingers. but soon enough, he's striking her again, until her ass is puffy, red, covwvered wvith handmarks, and positivwvely glowving wvith heat. and all the wvhile he's givwving it to her, bulge smacking into her just as hard as his hand*

CRONUS: its like your ass wvas made for this...

CRONUS: wvell

CRONUS: and maybe a little of this too

CRONUS: *so saying, he dips his fingers betwveen her thighs, wvetting them wvith the dripping mix of vwviolet and bright red thats oozing from her cunny, and teases the hole betwveen those perfect, burning cheeks, loosening it until he can fit the first digit of his pinky finger inside*

DAMARA: *every delicious smack earns a loud cry, the pain of it driving her wild. She reaches back, slapping her thighs, grabbing at them. Her voice is screaming his name, calling him majesty. When he breaks to speak she breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath* Fuck yeah it was made for this.

CRONUS: wvell then id better givwve it a little more huh babe?

DAMARA: *when he starts to push his finger into her asshole she moans long and low, her hand catching his wrist to push it in deeper. She bounced her hips against his, making his bulge rock into her even harder*

CRONUS: *his laugh is softer wvhen she pushes his finger further inside her, and he crooks it, "beckoning" against her inner wvalls as his free hand givwves her ass another series of slaps, seeing her flushing flesh starting to turn a darker red as he slowvs dowvn his thrusting, concentrating on reaching deeper rather than penetrating her faster, each thrust a long, slowv push to the end of her nook.*

DAMARA: *as he slows down she manages to catch her breath better, sighing with each slow thrust. The finger in her ass feels good, and she holds onto his wrist to keep it in. She turns to look at him, her face flushed from exertion*

DAMARA: Can you hurt me more, you majesty?

CRONUS: you bet i can maid

CRONUS: howvs this for starters?

CRONUS: *he pushes the tips of another twvo fingers at her asshole, already starting to drip wvith the combined fluids he used to lube the first one's entry. his other hand reaches forwvard and grabs her loose hair, twvisting it around his fingers and pulling back, not in one sharp yank, but in a long, slowv arc, pulling her head up to arch her back so that he can reach deep and grind against her, filling her. the vwviolet blood finds himself wvishing he had another pair of hands so that he could get to bullying those magnificent tits as wvell... givwve it time*

DAMARA: *her breath is heavy as he stretches her ass with his fingers, her hand toying roughly with her nipples. She reaches back with her other hand, still holding his wrist as he pulls her up and back, her spine popping and creaking. She digs her nails into the soft spot of his wrist*

DAMARA: It feels so good your majesty...make me come, please.

CRONUS: you got it servwvant

CRONUS: *he yanks her into another kiss, this time outright biting her lowver lip as he releases her hair. his hand shovwves itself dowvn her dress instead, pulling her breasts free one at a time by their nipples, yanking them from the already-insufficient top. he smiles wvith her lips betwveen his teeth as he guides her hand to one nipple, pinching the other cruelly as his fingers all penetrate her ass, spreading her hole wvide as he speeds up his bulge, thrashing and wvriting inside her nook as he starts to movwve again, fucking her hole like he meant to break right through her. his material is starting to leak around the sides of his swvelling bulge, though he's still yet to come himself. he releases her lowver lip, thrusting his hips and smiling at howv smeared her lipstick's become from all the kissing*

CRONUS: come for me honey...

DAMARA: *she knew it would only take a few minutes more. Her ass felt amazing, the stretching making her breath catch and groan. His playing with her nipples made her head whirl, the pounding in her nook making her heart skip beats. Slowly, achingly slowly her nook tightened and began to drip rust red, and she stared into his eyes with her mouth wide open from the panting she was doing. Finally, after what felt like forever she felt her entire body seize, her muscles going rigid and her nook clamping almost painfully around his bulge. Her genetic material spilled out around him, staining the front of him dark red*

DAMARA: Oh...oh your majesty...that was so good. Come for me please. Fill me with your orgasm.

CRONUS: *the hot rush of her material splashing dowvn his front wvould havwve been enough to send him flying ovwver the edge. the almost painful clamping of her inner wvalls around his swvelled up bulge wvould havwve done it. but her panting for breath, begging him to fill her; that wvas too much to bear. cronus popped his fingers out of her, released her breasts, and took her wvrists, one in each hand. his arms wvere shaking slightly, but he wvould not come yet. not yet. just a little more... and so he pulled her arms back, leaning forwvard and almost falling as he shovwved himself as far into her as he could reach, his hipbones digging into the cheeks of her burning ass, the unnatural angle of their bodies pressing the girl's breasts into the floor as the sea dwveller vwviciously rolled and grinded his hips inside her, thrusting as finally, finally he erupted. wvavwves of purple fluid drenched damara's nook, filling her in seconds. but there wvas still more, cronus's bulge spurting inside her enough to make it drip and gush around his bulge, soaking both of their legs as he milked out evwvery last drop inside her, letting out his breath in one long anguished gasp before falling on top of her, crushing her to the floor wvith his bulge still pulsing inside her*

CRONUS: ...ah...fuck...

CRONUS: not bad...for round one...huh doll?

DAMARA: Not bad at all...you're amazing your majesty.

CRONUS: fuck me babe...wve shoulda done this swveeps ago

DAMARA: We really should have.

CRONUS: still i suppose wvhen you got eternity theres no rush

CRONUS: but wvhen i think of all the perigees i coulda spent just fuckin you

CRONUS: its a crime is wvhat it is

DAMARA: It really is. What were we thinking?

CRONUS: couldnt havwve been much...heh...guess ill let you up nowv

DAMARA: I suppose so.

CRONUS: *he rolls off of her, struggling to his knees and leaning wvith his back against the wvall, bulge twvisting lazily in the air, half-soaked in her material, half in his.*

DAMARA: *she lets herself sink down to the ground, her nook dripping a mix of rust and violet. She then rolls over onto her back, sitting up and looking at him with a small smile on her face*

DAMARA: We should do this again soon.

CRONUS: fuck yes wve should

DAMARA: Anytime, your majesty.

CRONUS: you owve me a wveeks wvorth of blowvjobs for that fuck if i remember right

CRONUS: wvouldnt mind if you brought along that maid getup either

DAMARA: *she picks at the sodden fabric and chuckles, shaking her head*

DAMARA: I might have to get a new one.

CRONUS: wve could hit up maryam i suppose

CRONUS: thats if she isnt in a fuckin fury ovwver the fact that wvere nowv a thing

DAMARA: I hope she isn't.

CRONUS: might havwve to bronze that one and hang it on my wvall though

CRONUS: and honestly?

CRONUS: i think shed respect your choice

CRONUS: its my ass thatll get the tongue lashin

CRONUS: metaphorically speakin most likely

CRONUS: but a guy can dream

DAMARA: Well I'll have to wish you luck on that one babe.

CRONUS: heh

CRONUS: youre a swveetheart damara

DAMARA: I try to be.

CRONUS: wvanna cuddle for a bit before wve realize that wve made a fuckin mess of my livwvin room?

DAMARA: Sure!

CRONUS: *he scoops her up into his lap, sighing wvith contentment as he wvraps his arms around her. and if his hands grab onto her breasts and his bulge slithers up betwveen her slippery thighs to kind of ruin the moment, wvell. it is cronus, after all.*

DAMARA: *she sighs in contentment, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the wet fabric of her dress and the front of his pants and settles down to relax*

DAMARA: I could really learn to love this.

CRONUS: doll i dont evwven need to learn

CRONUS: *he massages her breasts in his hands, lowvering his head to nibble on the side of her neck*

CRONUS: fuck howv do you still smell so nice?

DAMARA: *she sighs and raises her hands to push his head into her neck more*

DAMARA: I don't know...maybe it's just a thing I'm lucky with.

CRONUS: maybe sex just smells really good on you

DAMARA: Maybe it does. Only two other people know.

CRONUS: *he opens his mouth and sucks on her neck gently, rolling her nipples betwveen forefinger and thumb as his bulge smears her thighs*

CRONUS: yeah wvell maybe only one of em could appreciate it anyhowv

DAMARA: Haa...I'm amazed you aren't tired.

CRONUS: you kidding? ivwve got literal hundreds of swveeps of pervwversion to wvork out doll

CRONUS: i could keep this up for lifetimes

CRONUS: *he takes her earlobe in his mouth, pulling gently on her nipples and squeezing the flesh around them, almost as though he wvere milking her*

DAMARA: *she sighs, tiny moans escaping her*

DAMARA: I kind of like it.

CRONUS: awvesome

CRONUS: consider yourself my alternativwve to masturbation from nowv on then

CRONUS: evwvery time i get horny ill just call you ovwver

CRONUS: you can do the same if you wvant im practically chomping at the bit all the time as it is

DAMARA: I'm horny pretty much all the time though will you be able to handle me?

CRONUS: thats pretty much exactly wvhat i wvas just askin/orderin

CRONUS: i wvant to handle you constantly babe

CRONUS: case in point

DAMARA: Mmmm that was an order, your majesty?

CRONUS: *his hands travwvel lowver, both teasing her nook. one squeezes the mound just abovwve it, a fingertip brushing ovwver it again and again; the other rubs betwveen its dripping folds, squishing twvo fingertips inside wvith ease*

CRONUS: you bet it wvas beach

CRONUS: ready for round twvo?

DAMARA: *she lets out a tiny sound, half way between a sigh and a moan as her hips roll into his hands*

DAMARA: If that's an order, your majesty.

CRONUS: wvell let me just go ahead and couch it in those terms sugar

CRONUS: i order you to get those lips around my bulge

CRONUS: because mine are going on your nook

CRONUS: got it?

DAMARA: Yes, your majesty.

CRONUS: good

DAMARA: *with a smile she's off his lap and on her hands and knees in front of him, grabbing his bulge with a hand and wrapping her plush lips around the tip. She lets it sink into her mouth, small moans vibrating the member. She uses her hand to stroke it, guiding it deeper, down her throat without gagging*

CRONUS: *cronus grins, petting her hair and holding her dowvn for a long moment wvhile his bulge squirms inside her throat. but then he givwves her cheek a harsh slap. seems like someone just lovwves seeing damara's cheeks start to flush burning red, no matter wvhere they're located on her body*

CRONUS: thought i said i wvanted to get my mouth on you as wvell gill

CRONUS: turn around so i can put my face betwveen those thighs

DAMARA: Hnn... *she pulls his bulge from her mouth, coughing just a little as violet tinted saliva trails down her cheek and neck. She moves her body over, setting her thighs against his knees so he can get to her nook*

DAMARA: Like this, your majesty?

CRONUS: as you wvere

DAMARA: Yes, your majesty.

DAMARA: *she takes hold of his bulge again, guiding it back into her mouth where it coils and moves around her throat and cheeks restlessly. She bobs her head over it, barely running her teeth over the skin of it. With a moan she pulls it out and licks from base to tip, her fingers slipping down to rub against his nook*

CRONUS: *he wvraps his hands under her thighs, leaning forwvard and pulling them up so that she's practically diagonal, mouth near his bulge. his lips touch her lowver ones for a surprisingly tender kiss first, then his tongue's out, lapping ovwver her folds in long, slowv, thorough licks that covwver all of her and end at her crack. after the first fewv, though, he goes further than that, pressing his tongue against her asshole too, seemingly greedy to make evwverything betwveen her thighs wvet wvith his salivwva.*

CRONUS: thats a good fucktoy...

DAMARA: *her fingers work faster against his nook, her other hand wrapped tightly around the base of his bulge and her mouth sucking, licking, nibbling the top portion of the member, keeping it stimulated as much as she could. She softly huffs, her breath getting choppy again as he licks at her nook, her ass. She takes his bulge out of her mouth, clenching her teeth and letting out a hissing breath*

DAMARA: Fuck...yeah...Cronus go deeper.

CRONUS: same to you damz

CRONUS: *he keeps up his licking, this time plunging in his long gray tongue as deep as itll reach into her nook evwvery time he reaches it...and the same to her other hole. in betwveen he licks his lips sevwveral times, grinning sharkishly and swvallowving dowvn the juices hes drinking from her. his fingers dig into her burning ass, spreading her good and wvide throughout the wvhole treatment to make sure he can reach nice and deep*

DAMARA: *she licks her fingers, cleaning off his taste with a small laugh before slowly putting in two of them at once, fingering his nook with one hand and working his bulge with the other, her mouth starting go go at it again. She moves her fingers fast, pumping her mouth and hands with ferocious speeds*

CRONUS: *it wvould be harder for cronus to put his tongue back in at this point than to stop. damara practically has him panting, his lowver body feeling like its melting as she sucks and fingers him. he decides to concentrate his tongue completely on her nook, pushing it inside and swvirling it in long, rough circles, his fingers re-entering her ass and pushing deeper this time, all the wvay inside. his teeth scrape her mound as he seals her nook wvith his lips, plunging in as deep as he can into both of her holes*

DAMARA: Hnnn...ahh...mmmm *her muffled exclamations of pleasure are forced out around his bulge, vibrating it with her voice as she pumps him with her hands. She adds a third finger to his nook, fucking away with them as she sucks his bulge hard, taking every drop of his leaking genetic fluid as it comes. She lets the bulge sink its way down her throat, moaning from how deep his fingers and tongue are in both her holes*

CRONUS: *cronus holds his tongue and fingers at their deepest point inside her wvhen he cums for the second time, the amount just as vwvoluminous as his first orgasm. a vwviolet rush of material pours into damara's throat, long, hot sticky ropes squirting from him as he bucks his hips upwvards into her, moaning against her nook and vwvibrating it wvith the sound of his vwvoice. he actually ends up needing to use his gills to catch his breath, not wvanting to stop pleasuring her wvith his owvn mouth for evwven the moments it wvould take to fill his lungs.*

DAMARA: Ahhh. Hnnnng *his cum fills her mouth, draining down her throat in a delicious wave. With a smile she sucks it all down, drinking it like nectar. When it's gone, she pulls his bulge out of her throat, licking it clean of the last of his juices. She pulls her fingers out of his nook, sucking them clean as well before turning to look at him, panting*

DAMARA: Cronus, your majesty, fuck me harder! I want to come for you like you came for me! Please, fuck me as hard as you want to.

CRONUS: *his smile's hard to see wvith his face buried in her nook, but she can feel his fingers in her ass start to fuck themselvwves in and out of her, his tongue thrashing inside her, and his fingers teasing and squeezing her mound to free her clit hidden underneath. she can hear loud slurping sounds as he sucks on her too, and feel his throat movwving as he swvallowvs her juices. he's aching to make her scream for him again, and once her clitty finally pops free of the flesh surrounding it, he begins stroking it wvith the side of a fingertip lovwvingly, little teasing brushes that end wvith him pressing it dowvn to her flesh wvith the fingertip, tongue and fingers stimulating her wvalls simultaneously*

DAMARA: *she gasps, her nails digging into his thighs as he fucks her harder in both of her holes, his fingers rubbing her clit now that it's out for him to mess with. Her moans swell in sound until she's practically screaming his name, burying her face against his inner thighs and biting them to silence herself. He's lucky she has fairly blunt teeth, otherwise he'd be bleeding by now. Her nook starts to drip heavier, more and more fluid running out of it every second, but she's just not there yet*

DAMARA: Oh Cronus, oh your majesty please. Harder *she pants and rubs her face across his thigh* Harder still.

CRONUS: *groaning wvith frustration, he grabs her clit betwveen twvo fingers and pulls upwvard, shovwving his face so close that his nose starts to hurt. his fingers churn in and out of her ass, but wvhen he hears her wvords he yanks them out freeing his tongue and growvling as he shovwves them into her nook instead, reaching deeper and thrusting rougher than his soft, hot tongue could havwve. four fit into her wvith ease, and after biting a red ring of teethmarks into each of her ass cheeks, he shovwves his tongue into her hole there, pinching her clit tighter as he rams his fingers into her, hooking them, crossing them, scissoring them, anything he can think of to stimulate her*

DAMARA: *finally, his fingers get her the stimulation she needs. Rust red pours over his face as she lets out a gusty cry, her legs shaking as she tries to keep herself from collapsing on his face. The flow never seems to end, probably filling his mouth and throat and spilling over his face. Her fingers squeeze his thigh tightly, her whole body clenched and throbbing.*

CRONUS: *cronus, used to breathing wvater in the first place, just grins and laps up as much as he can, gulping dowvn evwverything that landed in his mouth. his gills flutter in a manner that could only be described as cheery as he sits there, looking like a greaser vwversion of carrie, pleased as punch wvith himself*

CRONUS: damn babe

CRONUS: you are a coddamn wvaterfall wvith tits you knowv that?

DAMARA: *she laughs nervously* I...I am?

CRONUS: a sexy one!

DAMARA: *she moves off of him, sitting beside him so she can look at him*

DAMARA: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.

CRONUS: *he yanks her back into his lap again, givwving her probably the wvettest kiss she's evwver likely to receivwve unless he somehowv makes it possible for them to havwve sloppy makeouts underwvater one day in the future*

CRONUS: likewvise

DAMARA: *she brushes a hand down his face*

DAMARA: That was really amazing.

CRONUS: wvell heres to many more then!

CRONUS: and heres hopin porrim wvill make me some newv clothes too

DAMARA: I'm thinking the same thing *she looks down at the stained dress*

DAMARA: We sure made a mess of ourselves.

CRONUS: *he pulls at his shirt, grinning as it makes a wvet slapping sound wvhen he releases it, sopping back to his chest. it's more or less transparent nowv, and bright pink besides*

CRONUS: wve sure did doll


End file.
